


The game

by Kurochu



Series: YoIxMM [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack Pairings, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Past zen/victor, The Pocky Game, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurochu/pseuds/Kurochu
Summary: He saw him once again. His old friend from his long forgotten past. There with his husband.





	The game

**Author's Note:**

> This happened at a con and I had to write with for a friend because I did say I would do some crack shipping lol be on watch for new series

It was in the crowded area where the actor had found him. The one he was looking for. The man that he had known from his long forgotten past. He was unaware that he would be there, it was as if fate had suddenly decided to cut him some luck and throw him a bone and take pity on his life. 

There stood Viktor, the world famous ice skater, standing along with his husband Yuuri. 

The actor's heart strings tugged painfully as he saw the two interacting with each other. That wide smile that had once been aimed at him was now aimed at another man. Zen didn't let that deter him as he ran over with a wide smile. 

"VIKTOR" he yelled over the crowd as he ran close to the couple.

A flash of recognition passed Viktor's face as he waved erratically to the long haired actor. Blue eyes sparkling in happiness to see his long lost friend. 

"ZEN!" was the excited call before he explained to his husband his old friend. 

Zen came to a stop once he was close to his friend, cheeks flushed in both happiness and another emotion. Love. It was love he deduced as he talked with the man, heart popping almost out of his chest as he listened to them but everything felt fuzzy as the blood rushed in his ears.

His phone vibrated quickly in his pocket and he excused himself really quick, checking the messege that he had received from the RFA app between his favorite girl and Seven. 

They were explaining a game called "the pocky game."   
"Pocky game?" Zen asked, catching Yuuri's attention at the familiar words.

"Oh! I know that game!" the dark haired skater said, startling Zen out of the chat room with slightly wide eyes. 

"What is it?" Zen asked as Yuuri started to explain the rules of the innocent game before eyes lighting up. 

"Give me a second!" he joyishly said as he searched through his bag and brought out a red box with the words "pocky" written on it. 

Yuuri gave a stick to Zen, telling him to put it between his lips and that Viktor would do the same to the other end and they would eat both ends till either one of them back down or one of them got the bigger end of the pocky. Both men looked at each other challenging as they both did as they were told. 

There was a sly smirk on Zen's face as he knew exactly what he would do. 

Without another moment's notice, he wrapped on arm around Viktor's neck, twisting him into a dip and invaded his mouth with his tongue, snapping some of the pocky away but not letting the older man go as he deepened the kiss more. He could hear faintly as Yuuri screeched or squeal as he violated his husband's mouth but he didn't care. His heart pounded louder and he finally let Viktor go, unlooping him from the dip as he settled themselves into a standing position with a smirk.

"I won" he licked his lips, the taste of chocolate and Viktor still on his lips. 

Both skaters we're flushed in the face; Viktor trying to catch his breath and Yuuri covering his face with one hand and fanning himself with the other. 

"It was good to see you again Viktor," Zen smirked more and turned to leave before two hands stopped him with a grasp on both of his arms.

"Why don't we....catch up more in our hotel room?" Viktor breathlessly said, half his face covered by hair while his husband nodded. A soft chuckle escaped his lips.

"That sounds good to me."


End file.
